


For the Deep

by Perelka_L



Series: Come Along with Me [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cults, Extremely Underage Sex, Grooming, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Multi, Ritual Sex, Underage Sex, sacred prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: Izuna belonged to the cult. Izuna belonged to the Deep. Izuna had duties he had to fulfill for the cult, and the Deep watched.





	For the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. 
> 
> The whole thing is a part of a much larger AU which may or may not be developed over time. Curiously, Izuna doesn't even play large role in it, but due to Discord discussion things happened. 
> 
> Mind. The. Tags.

The day was sunny, pleasant. Warm stone of stairs felt nice against Izuna's skin, and cats surrounding him seemed to agree on the sentiment. Some deemed cuddling close against him an even better choice of spending this early afternoon than lying in shadows or just on stairs, on the way to the entrance to the temple. 

Not many knew it was a temple, of course. "People often misunderstand and only those truly powerful can prove them wrong," said the High Priest of the Deep, and Izuna trusted those words. One of first things you learned is that secrets are stashed best in places that don't look out of place. Nobody suspected that this little building had a giant underground network, ancient tunnels reinforced with marble leading to the small lake filled with water that once was the primordial ocean.

Izuna didn't suspect this as well (until he was led there years ago, clinging to his father's hand as he spoke with priests, led to the tunnels, thrown into cold cold water where he swam and swam until he could no longer and then drowned, saltwater burning his eyes and lips and nose and lungs. He didn't knew how he ended up back on the rock shore, excited whispers of priests and his father slowly waking him up).

He was accepted and allowed into the temple, a bit like his brother even earlier, but to a different one. 

He missed Madara, but if was okay. They still saw each other at least few times per month, allowed to spend long days with each other instead of studying, praying or... 

Izuna petted the cat sitting nearby and felt it purr under his hand. Tried to ignore a group of men approaching the building, he really didn't want to get up, he felt perfectly content lying here, in warmth and surrounded by soft and fluffy bodies. 

Duty called, though, and the men came closer, three of them. All dressed neatly, all seemed like some rich corporate types. Izuna with amusement spotted wedding rings on fingers of two of them. He sat up, one of cats came closer and started to rub against him. 

"You are Izuna, right?" Asked one of them, and Izuna nodded. Second one of them could no longer hide the smile. 

"This is the temple of the Deep?" Asked the third, shorter one. Ginger, tall and short, those were the only things Izuna needed to remember about them for now. "Doesn't look very much like a temple."

"Seems like you haven't been in a lot of temples." Izuna almost said, but then he inhaled, thought things through and decided on a different route "Why are you here?" 

"We have been told of certain... Services, if one were to donate enough to the temple." Said the ginger one. "We want to talk with someone responsible, as we have donated enough recently."

Izuna sighed, gave the cat one last pat and got up. Cats perked up, seeing him rise. "I have been told you will come. You will go inside with me and wait until I'll prepare myself."

"Prepare yourself-?" One of them started but Izuna turned and opened the door. He let some cats come inside, left the door open for them to enter. "Aren't you... Too young?"

Izuna shrugged, suppressing a shiver caused by cold air from the inside. "I'm may be short but I'm nine already." 

They entered, looking around. First, a corridor. Second door needed unlocking - Izuna had the key - and when he pushed the door open the men let out a collective gasp.

Marble floor was covered by thin layer of water, yet cats seemed to not be bothered by it. Light gently falling through milky windows reflected in the water, white streaks of light gently illuminating everything in the room. There was nobody inside save for Izuna, those three and the cats that slowly disappeared, hid into crevices in walls. There were doors around them, but Izuna directed his steps towards the pool in the middle, sound of sloshing water echoing around them. 

First, ablutions. He took off his shirt, stepped into the cool water, gathered it into his hands and washed his face, arms and neck thoroughly. Water here wasn't like the usual from the tap, each drop against his skin a touch - or a kiss for the one favoured by the Deep, as High Priest said one day after rituals, when Izuna asked. He was cared for and protected, and this Izuna knew well, touch of water against his skin being a mere reinforcement of the idea. 

Izuna glanced to the entry and men stood there, waiting. Tall one seemed excited already, shorter seemed to be questioning still - but their eyes were only on him. Izuna dove his head into pool, a loving embrace surrounding him for the brief moment of submersion. That should suffice. 

When he was done, he stripped off rest of the wet clothes and directed his steps to the altar - a mere slab of ocean rock, polished so that it could fulfill its role. Behind it, he found oil, here for his own comfort. He hopped onto the altar, poured it onto his hand, put a bottle between his thighs and waited a bit until it warmed at least a bit. The smell was delicate, a bit musty. 

Men seemed impatient, but they didn't dare to move. Good. Maybe this time won’t be as messy as usual.

Oil on skin ways made him look a bit more enticing for others, he couldn't be manhandled in the ways the men and women that came to him wanted and didn't bleed when they penetrated him. All valuable lessons by the High Priest, though Izuna avoided oil when he was allowed to have private ablutions, an unnecessary layer on skin separating him from the Deep itself (himself). 

When Izuna decided that he was relaxed and stretched enough and men seemed to grow impatient, he smiled. "You may come. Undress as you see fit, leave clothes at the entrance if you don't want them wet." 

Izuna liked to see them rush now, stumbling over their pants and socks and underwear. All the while he waited on altar - he was told he makes a pretty picture like this, wet and glistening, hair sticking to his cheeks and arms, a perfect image of innocence if not for oil dripping between his pale thighs. It was good to know, how he affects those around him inclined in such a way. 

Knowledge was the treasure of the Deep, after all. 

The short one was first one to get to him, tall one seemed to be in a such a big rush that it slowed down his undressing speed. Izuna would laugh, but the short one tipped his chin.

"You are a young thing to do such business. Your parents are cultists?" He seemed curious, but his other hand traced Izuna's neck, chest, stopped at his stomach and stroked it as if absentmindedly. 

"In a way." He replied. Knowledge can be shared - and you won't lose anything if you do so, but you may reveal too much. The man smiled, pushed his thighs open and Izuna let him - there was a certain curiosity as well as anxiety about him, as if he was exploring a new territory. Who knows, maybe it was his first time with someone this age? When Izuna put his arms around man's neck, he tensed a bit but then allowed Izuna to pull him down. The others could wait, as Izuna was curious. 

"You can do whatever you want," Izuna smiled at him. "Within reason, of course, and respect, but don't be too scared." The man blinked, and get to kissing his neck, touching his sides and tracing ribs, fondling him - it was nice, Izuna decided, but the tall one seemed impatient and it wasn't too good.

Ginger one came from the other side of the altar, hand on his hard dick and Izuna knew what to do, maneuvering so that his head hanged off the altar, opening his mouth wide. The man wasn't very thick, so the stretch wasn't horrible but Izuna had to work his throat a bit, which wasn't too bad with the tempo the man started with. Both men were gentle - short one almost infuriatingly so but Izuna could work with that. Fingers finally pushed inside his body felt like relief, replaced quickly by short one’s dick as well. 

Izuna tried to focus as they started to talk but he was too lost in sensations, could only register short trying to calm the tall one down, who was still waiting his turn. He felt his hand being pulled, directed to taller’s man crotch - very impatient, this one. 

Short one managed to find his prostate only in last few thrusts before he came inside Izuna, but managed to squeeze enough whimpers out of him, muffled by ginger one's cock. Izuna was still working his throat around him, trying his best not to choke on come as taller one pushed the other man away and slammed inside Izuna in one stroke. Izuna tried to swallow whatever was still in his mouth when tall one turned him around, onto his stomach, and resumed his tempo - entirely too fast, Izuna for long seconds struggling to stop coughing with the man's dick ramming into his prostate mercilessly and knocking air out of his lungs. 

Izuna could hear ginger man say something in a worried tone but tall one picked up the tempo. Izuna finally found it within him to speak but the second he started to whimper out the words, "Slow down, I'm warning you", the man pressed a hand against his throat. 

"What was it? Couldn't hear you, you little slut." The man roared into his ear, pressing lips against his earlobe and maybe Izuna under any other circumstances would roll his eyes. For now he was running out of air, black spots dancing in front of his vision.

Death was their mysterium and Izuna died once already years ago for the Deep, its (his) red eyes observing as Izuna ceased to exist. This sight was not for those men, but then, most likely it was more about power than death itself. 

For them anyway. But the Deep found power in death itself.

Suddenly the man stilled. Izuna felt a warm liquid - his blood drip onto his back, most likely from his nose and mouth. Miraculously, the man didn't fall on him, instead sliding down, splashing onto the water-covered floor, blood flowing freely, crimson splashing against the altar. One of the men screamed. 

Izuna managed to roll himself onto his back, leg dipping into rapidly darkening water bringing relief against heated skin. He needed few breaths but words of prayer came to his mouth automatically. The body was slowly sinking into the ground, as if dissolving, more and more of the man disappearing under water, thickening color obscuring him from sight.

"I warned you." Izuna said when he finished. He was the favoured one, the beloved one and the Deep adored him by gladly accepting the blood into his (its) pale lips, drunk on one more death but this one in his name, name Izuna only knew. 

Men pounded against the now door shut tight with no space between and Izuna waited for them to calm down. He slid slowly onto the floor, mix of water and blood splashing against his skin only to be licked away by lover's mouth, and Izuna allowed himself to whisper it, form that name of the Deep with his lips and let a quiet breath be choked down by more screams. 

"Tobirama."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes or think there should be additional tags, please do tell me.
> 
> Whole AU schtick is: Senju brothers are gods and everybody else are mortals, out of which some are witches. And some of those witches worship the gods.
> 
> I am not apologizing.


End file.
